Bella Notte
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al are in London. They start disscussing certain things... Elricest! Yaoi Lemon! Don't like don't read! EdxAl.


Okay, so I had a really weird inspiration to write this.

Contains: INCEST! LEMON! and swearing.

I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist!

If you don't like don't read! This is your only warning! I won't tolerate flames. You were warned. If you don't like it, why are you even reading it in the first place?

To everyone else: Enjoy!

* * *

Bella Notte

Edward Elric sighed as he stared out at the city from the balcony that he was on. He looked down at the wine glass in his hand and watched the liquid sparkle in the dim light from inside the room. He and his brother, Al, had come to London a few days ago. Rose had left them somewhere in France. A couple of years had passed since the two brothers were reunited and they had finally gotten used to not using Alchemy. They would talk from time to time about how they miss it and their friends back in that world, but agreed that they were doing just fine without it. Ed had strangely enough become a painter. He had tried painting once while they were in Italy and had come to find that not only was he good at it, but he actually loved to paint. His paintings had quickly become popular and now he was sought out by many. He mostly painted sceneries and animals. It was very rare that he would paint a portrait. He didn't like portraits. The people would often either be so extremely happy with it that they would insist that he paint for someone they know, or they would hate it. So he tried to avoid painting portraits. At least with sceneries and animals, they didn't complain if he didn't paint it exactly as he saw it.

He sighed again and took a sip of the wine. His thoughts turned to Al, whom was in the shower. Al had bloomed in his own right. They both had. Ed had finally reached an average height, though it was on the shorter side of average. Al was just a few inches shorter than him, but it was enough to force the younger brother to look up. Ed had retained his long hair, while Al had cut his short. The baby fat that Al had had long since melted away. Now he was toned and slightly muscular from his choice job. Al had become a baker. He created his own business and made desserts where ever they go. It was the same case with him as it was with Ed. People loved his food. He ended up starting bakeries in several different cities. Rome, Paris, Marseilles, Florence, Venice, Berlin, Munich and finally in London. Between the two of them, they had developed quite a fortune. But Ed had a secret. One that no one, not even Al knew. Especially Al.

Ed was jarred from his thoughts as the balcony doors opened and Al stepped out. He had on a pair of loose pants and one of Ed's t-shirts. Water dripped off of the ends of his hair and onto the shirt. Ed gulped. This was his secret. He found his brother attractive. He wanted to touch, kiss and taste his brother. Al had his own glass of wine in his hand as he joined his brother.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Ed nodded and took another sip of his wine.

"Are you going to paint it?" Al asked.

Ed looked out over the city. The night lights looked like little firefly's in the distance. Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace sat like giant candles in the distance. And above the entire city, a full moon, casting light on the parts of the London that weren't illuminated; the stars adding an almost romantic feel to the picture. It was exactly what Ed loved to paint, "I probably will. How is the bakery coming?"

Al sighed, "I'm having trouble with my head baker. He seems to have it in his head to substitute some of the ingredients in my recipes. He doesn't understand that each ingredient is key to the end result. I might fire him and find a different baker."

Ed nodded and turned to face Al, "Where did you want to go next?"

"We just got here!" Al said.

"I know, but you know I don't like staying in one spot too long," Ed said as he leaned against the railing.

"I don't know. I picked London, why don't you pick the next place?" Al offered.

"How about Gloucestershire? There's a nice wine vineyard there," Ed said as a small smile played on his lips.

Al shook his head and smiled as well, "You and your wine."

Ed took another sip, "I blame it on Italy. If we hadn't gone there, I never would have gotten hooked on it."

"As long as you don't drink it constantly," Al said, "I have no problem with it."

"I won't," Ed said quietly, "Not as long as I have you to take care of."

Al sighed and set his glass down. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the blonde, "Speaking of which… you don't have to take care of me forever, you know. You can do what you want and I'll be fine."

Ed set his glass down and straightened up, a frown on his lips, "I am doing what I want, Al."

"Surely you don't want to be with me forever? I mean, don't you want a girlfriend or a… wife eventually? I'm just going to be in the way," Al said impatiently.

"Al, you're never going to be in the way! And besides, what if I don't want a girlfriend?" Ed asked, a breeze ruffled his and Al's hair. Ed felt a desire to run his hands through Al's hair, but refrained.

"Even if you don't now, you eventually will. I don't want to intrude. You're eventually going to find happiness with someone and I don't want to be a third wheel!" Al said as he swatted one of his bangs out of his eyes.

"So you're suggesting that we split ways, just because you don't want to be with me anymore?" Ed asked quietly, his voice cold.

Al flinched, "No, I do want to be with you, I just don't want to be in your way of happiness."

Ed grabbed Al's shoulders and whirled him around, "And you think finding a girl and leaving you is going to accomplish that?"

Al nodded and looked at the ground. He didn't want Ed to leave, but if he was happy…

"I didn't spend all that time trying to find a way to get back to you just to leave you now," Ed growled, his grip tightening.

Al whimpered and Ed forced himself to loosen his grip, "Please, brother…"

"Al, don't you see," Ed murmured, "You _are_ my happiness."

He lifted his hands and cupped the younger Elric's face. He brushed his thumb over Al's cheek, "I am happiest when I am with you. I was broken when I went through the gate without you. I would always think about you. I would have dreams; I would see you growing up without me, turning into a wonderful young alchemist. Now that we're back together, and you have your own body, I couldn't be happier."

Al sighed and looked away, "But you won't be happy with me forever."

Ed frowned and pulled Al into his arms, "Al, where is this coming from?"

Al buried his face in the other's shoulder, "I just want you to be happy. I know you won't be as happy with me as if you were with a girl. Someone who could make you happy."

Ed shook his head, "Al, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Al asked as he pulled back and stared up into golden eyes.

Ed smirked, "I don't like girls, Al. Why do you think Rose left? It was because I told her I didn't like her that way."

Al blushed, "Oh."

"Besides, I'm already in love with someone else," Ed said as he pulled away from Al. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the city once more.

Al tilted his head, "Who?"

"It's no body."

"Bullshit, who?" Al said.

Ed turned and picked up his glass and headed inside. He walked over to the wine bottle and poured another glass, "Just forget I said anything."

Al placed his hands on his hips and stared at his brother. Ed caught his look and turned away, "I can't tell you, Al. You'd hate me."

Al walked over and gently pulled the glass out of the other's hand, "I would never hate you, brother."

Ed sighed and walked away from him, "Yes you would. You'd hate me and then leave me, and I couldn't handle that."

"Is it Winry?"

Ed shook his head, "What did I just tell you?"

"Oh right, don't like girls…" Al replied sheepishly.

"You don't seem bothered by that," Ed remarked.

Al walked over to his brother and took one of his hands in his, "I don't see why I should be. Not since I'm the same way."

Ed looked at his brother in shock and Al laughed, "Brother, why do you think I've never had a girlfriend?"

Ed chuckled, "True, but you never…"

"Hinted at it? Neither did you, Ed," Al replied with a smile, "And stop trying to change the subject. Is it someone I know?"

Ed pulled his hand from Al's and walked back out on the balcony, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not? If you say that it's because I'd be disgusted with you, then I'll beat the crap out of you," Al said, "You know I can."

Ed laughed, "Yeah, yeah. I'm not going to tell you."

Al huffed, "Then I guess I won't tell you who I like."

Ed straightened and looked at the younger Elric, "You like someone?"

"Yep. He's sweet, kind, loving," Al replied with a smirk, "I think I might have fallen in love with him."

Pain gripped Ed's heart, "Do I know him?"

"Maybe," Al replied, his smirk growing, "Maybe not."

"Al…"

"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like," Al said as he walked closer to Ed and brushed a lock of hair out of the other's eyes.

Ed looked away uncertainly, "Al… I…"

"Please, Ed. I've got to know," Al said softly.

"Why?"

"Because, I…" Al paused. He took a deep breath and continued, "I want to know if the one I love returns my feelings."

Ed froze, _Al loves me?_ He stared into Al's eyes, his mind a jumble of thoughts. Al tried to turn away, afraid that Ed would surely hate him now. Ed quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him into his arms.

"I love you too, Al," he whispered, "I always have."

"You… you do?" Al asked, his voice shaking.

Ed nodded and stared into Al's eyes, "I told you I'm happiest when I'm with you."

Al laughed and threw his arms around Ed's neck. Ed rested his forehead against the other's. Golden hazel met silver brown and the two smiled. Ed's left hand gently massaged the younger one's hip as he brushed noses. Al blushed and looked down. Ed wrapped an arm around the other's waist and brought the other up under his chin. He lifted Al's face and just gazed at him for a moment. Al's face was red and his eyes were half closed. His mouth was open and he was panting slightly. Ed focused on the other's lips and finally gave into the desire to kiss him. Al closed his eyes when he felt Ed's lips on his. Ed was gentle. He licked at Al's bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked on it softly before letting go and slipping his tongue into the other's now open mouth. Al moaned when their tongues came in contact. They fought gently, and for once Ed won. Ed roamed around the inside of the other's mouth and let out a low moan at the taste. Al tasted like vanilla and wine. The younger brother let out his own moan of approval. He could taste the wine and just a barest hint of nutmeg coming from the other. The need for air caused them to break apart. They opened their eyes and panted silently. Al's face was flushed, and desire shown in his eyes. Ed groaned at the look and attacked his brother's throat. Al moaned and tilted his head, giving the other better access to his neck. The older brother nipped and kissed his way down until he reached the section where Al's neck met his shoulder. He placed a giant open mouthed kiss at the spot and Al arched into him. Ed nipped and bit at it slightly before pulling back and examining his work. A nice sized bruise was starting to show and he smirked. He threaded a hand in the other's hair and kissed his way up Al's jaw before claiming the other's lips in another kiss.

Ed slowly walked forward, pushing Al backwards into one of the balcony tables. He lifted his brother up and sat him on the edge of the table. He broke the kiss and pulled Al's shirt off of him. He started to suck on the other's collar bone even before the shirt landed on the floor. Al moaned and threaded his hands in the other's hair. The hair tie that Ed had holding his braid together slipped out and his hair came undone. Al stroked the long locks as Ed licked his way down the other's chest. He took one of Al's nipples in his mouth and sucked. The younger Elric moaned and arched into the touch. Ed's left hand came up and played with the other nipple until both were pert. He kissed his way down Al's stomach and paused when he reached his navel. He glanced up and smirked at the other. Al was panting, his face flushed and desire evident in his eyes. Ed's smirk grew and he dipped his tongue in Al's navel. Al gave a small cry and arched even further. Ed licked around the other's navel for a few moments before licking his way down to the edge of Al's pants. He paused for a moment as he stood up and kissed the other deeply. He rubbed Al's member through his pants and the other moaned and thrusted up into the touch. Ed chuckled and undid Al's pants. He slipped his hand inside and gripped Al's member and started to pump. Al broke their kiss and threw his head back as he moaned, his arms clutching at Ed's neck. The older Elric sucked on the other's neck as he increased the pace of his pumps. Al shivered uncontrollably as moans fell from his lips. His mind whirled and he could feel his climax approaching.

"Brother… I'm… going…" he panted.

Ed got the hint and he let go. Al whimpered at the loss. Ed pushed him back onto the table and urged him to lift his hips so he could pull his pants off of him. Al blushed and covered himself.

"Don't hide from me, little one," Ed said gently as he placed his hands over Al's, "Let me see you."

Al blushed even more but let Ed pull his hands away. He sat up as Ed's eyes roamed over his body. The older Elric brother smirked and drew the younger into a passionate kiss.

"You're beautiful," he whispered when they pulled apart.

Al smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Ed licked his way down the other's neck and chest. He blew lightly over Al's erection and chuckled when he heard the other hiss. He bypassed Al's member and grasped his ankle in his hand. Smirking up at the other, he began to kiss and suck his way up Al's calf and thigh. Al moaned and shuddered under the other's ministrations. Ed paused and sucked harder on a particular spot on the inside of Al's hip. The younger one's head fell back and he moaned. Ed smirked and pulled back. He gazed up at his brother, who lifted his head and looked down at the other. The sight made Al harden even more. His brother was between his legs, looking like he was about ready to worship him. The only warning Al had before Ed closed his mouth over his member was a slight grin. A small scream fell from Al's lips as Ed sucked on his erection.

Ed sucked and nipped at his brother's member. He gazed up at the other, and he hardened. Al's mouth was open in a silent scream and his eyes were shut tightly. His hands clenching, grasping at the table. The sight was truly erotic. Ed moaned and the vibration caused Al to scream again. He tried to buck up into the wonderful heat, but Ed's hands kept his hips from moving. Ed sucked almost all of the other's member in his mouth. He slowly trailed his lips up, letting his tongue wiggle up the underside. Al's arms became shaky and he collapsed back onto the table. He hands threaded into the other's long hair. Ed sucked harder, his teeth scraping slightly. Moans escaped Al frequently as he felt his climax approaching.

"E-E-Ed… I'm gonna…" he panted.

Ed sucked harder and drew Al all the way into his mouth again. He pushed back his gag reflex and swallowed the other's erection. Al screamed and came violently into the older Elric's mouth. Ed swallowed everything that the other offered and pulled away, Al's erection slipping from his mouth. He leaned over Al and smirked down at him.

The younger Elric was panting heavily, his face flushed. He gazed up at the other through half closed eyes that were glazed with lust and pleasure. Ed leaned down and kissed the other thoroughly. Al could taste himself on Ed's lips and groaned.

"Let's continue this inside," Ed murmured as they pulled apart.

Al nodded and got up off the table. The two made their way indoors, lips locked, and arms roaming. By the time they reached the bed, Ed was missing his shirt and pants. The only thing left on him was his boxers. Al fell backwards onto the bed and scooted up to the top. Ed quickly stepped out of his boxers and smirked at the blush that reddened the brunette even more. He crawled up the bed until he was leaning over the other.

Al ran a hand up Ed's chest and whispered, "Gorgeous."

Ed chuckled, "Of course I am."

Al grinned as the other drew him into another kiss. He ran his hands up and down Ed's chest. He teased the other's nipples and smiled inwardly when the blonde groaned. Ed broke the kiss and stared down at the younger one.

"Al…" he breathed, "I want you."

"Then take me," Al pleaded, "Take me and make me completely and wholly yours."

Ed groaned and heatedly kissed the other. His left hand searched the dresser next to the bed for lube. He bumped the tube and knocked it over. Before it could fall off of the dresser, he grabbed it and flicked the cap open. Without breaking the kiss, he dumped a heavy amount onto his left hand and coated three of his fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and placed a finger at Al's entrance.

"Relax," he whispered as he stuck a finger inside of Al.

The smaller alchemist moaned and willed his body to relax. It felt slightly uncomfortable, but the feeling was disappearing. Ed thrusted his finger in and out while the other got used to it. When Al moaned, Ed inserted another finger. Al gasped at the small pain that shot up through him and he closed his eyes. Ed whispered little nothings in his ear as he pumped his fingers in and out. His metal hand drew unseen patterns on the other's stomach in an attempt to distract the smaller one. Al slowly got used to the feeling and shifted back against the fingers. Ed took this as a sign that the other was ready for the last finger and inserted it slowly. Al gave a small cry at the pain and grabbed at the sheets. Ed kissed the other deeply as he splayed all three fingers. Al groaned into the kiss and shifted. Ed thrusted his fingers into the smaller one and smirked when Al's eyes flew open and he moaned. Ed aimed for that one spot and soon Al was pushing back against his fingers.

Ed removed his fingers, earning a small whine from Al. He grinned and grabbed the bottle of lube. He dumped a generous amount into his hand and began to prepare himself. Al watched in anticipation as a myriad of expressions crossed his brother's face. When Ed was done, he lined himself up with Al and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

Al wrapped his arms around the other and kissed him, "I love you too. Hurry, I need you."

Ed groaned and started to slip inside the other. Al hissed, Ed was so much bigger than fingers! Ed could barely contain the urge to just plunge right into the amazing heat. He glanced down at the other and the look of pain jarred him back into reality and he leaned down to whisper small nonsense into Al's ear. When he was fully sheathed into the other, he paused and gave Al time to adjust. Al panted and had his eyes tightly closed. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, which Ed gently kissed away. The pain slowly lessened and he bucked his hips. Ed moaned and pulled out of the little one. He thrusted back in and Al moaned. Ed started to thrust into him at a gentle pace. Their movements were slightly uncoordinated until they found a nice rhythm. Al moaned again and wrapped his legs around Ed's waist, causing the other to plunge inside of him deeper. Ed thrusted back in and Al gave a small cry.

"Oh… gods… there again!" he moaned.

Ed angled himself and thrusted inside of the other, hitting his pleasure spot dead on. Al's head swam and he arched up into the other. Ed started to go faster and harder. His movements caused the bed to creek and move, but neither boy noticed, too wrapped up in the pleasure they were feeling. Al clawed at the others back as Ed slammed into his pleasure spot repeatedly. Ed drew him into another passionate kiss. Their tongues fought as they approached their orgasms. Ed reached down and grasped the other's erection in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Al tore away from the kiss and cried out. The combination of both pushed him over the edge and he screamed out Ed's name as he came. Ed felt the smaller one's walls contract around him and he moaned out the other's name as he came. He collapsed on top of Al and panted. The two rested as they came down from the aftershocks of their orgasms. Ed pulled out of the younger Elric and flopped down on his side. He drew Al into his arms and buried his face into Al's hair. He felt Al tangle his hands in his own hair and murmured in contentment. Al sighed and smiled into the other's chest.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," Ed replied.

"I'm so happy," Al said, "I thought you would never return my feelings."

"I am too," Ed said as he pulled back and looked into the other's eyes, "I have only ever loved you."

Al smiled, "I love you too."

Ed buried his face into the other's hair again, "Mine."

Al giggled and then yawned, "Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight, love."

The two brothers succumbed to a deep sleep filled with dreams of each other.

* * *

I hope you like it!

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


End file.
